Forum:Omega: weapon or something else?
first off, im new to this sort of thing so if i break some kind of vital forum rule, please tell me. the purpose of this topic (hopefully) is to discuss some of the things ive noticed concerning omega not merely as a weapon but rather as a relic of god as it was identified in-game. obviously, being one of the relics of god means omega was not merely a weapon but a means to an end. what end? thats where this discussion comes in. i propose that omega's true function as a relic of god is the ability to transmute or assist in the process of transcending human consciousness. this doesnt merely apply to human beings specifically but rather, the collective consciousness of the lower domain as a whole. i think this was an important factor in wilhelms grand scheme as this was necassary in facilitating the shift that would have occured if eternal recurrence had been activated. if we imagine an alternate timeline in which young shion had succesfully summoned not merely the gnosis but abel's ark as wilhelm originally intended, what events would have followed should that have been the case? first lets look at what did happen. the young shion only succeeded in opening a doorway through which the gnosis which resided in the imaginery number domain could cross into the real domain. as hinted in pied piper, as well as events involving yuriev and voyager contacting u-do inside the u.m.n. one can surmise that u-do likely observes the lower domain by residing in familiar territory or in other words, in the lowest part of the collective which, like u-do, is a singular objective consciousness. it can be further surmised that young shion failed to summon abel's ark because she failed to penetrate the deepest levels of the imaginery domain. the scene following the credits in episode two may have been a direct reference to this. soon after the gnosis appeared, the soon-to-be-survivors of the conflict fled the planet leaving the zohar behind in the confusion. there the zohar and omega remain together for the next 14 years. when the party confronts the patriarch, we soon see omega descend into the planet and the omega system arises from the planet soon after. what had me perplexed for sometime was the true identity of this system which emerged from the planet. it may not in fact be a man-made object but rather a newly transcended form of the planet itself. it is my theory that this transformation was brought about by omega absorbing the zohar and "projecting" u-do's waves onto the planets consciousness (as the database in episode 3 explains that planets as well as humans posess both a material form as well as an imaginery one) allowing that consciousness to be transmuted into a higher form resembling the wings of the final form of abel's ark. i further theorize that u-do cannot manifest itself as is unless it incorporates something from the lower domain into itself. as explained in the episode 3 database, the material manifestation of u-do as the boy called abel first appeared when a human girl (later known as nephilim) came into contact with the zohar and vanished. the significance behind the nephilim-abel relationship lies in the fact that unlike yuriev, voyager and albedo who were struck by overwhelming fear upon contacting u-do, nephilim who was human and not a realian (realians lack this fear) did not react to u-do with fear but hope. abel's ark may also function under a similar premise of having to assimilate and absorb some aspect of the lower domain in order to manifest in that domain. if we suppose that the size and appearence of abel's ark are not merely coincidental, one can suppose that the ark's appearence was derived from assimilating planets. this very suggestion leaves the possibilty to explain the disappearence of lost jerusalem, and by extension, the four capitals preceding fifth jerusalem. so what was omega needed for? the zohar is the focal point upon which u-do can make its most direct contact with the lower domain, so by absorbing the zohar, abel's ark may have been attempting to assimilate the consciousness of the newly destroyed old miltia. it is interesting to note the order of events that occured prior to abel's ark absorbing the zohar. the reactivated proto omega links with the zohar and descends into the planet. that planet then transmutes into the omega system. that system, as well as the surrounding space is transformed into a wave-like manifestation of u-do.after albedo is defeated, that manifestation vanishes leaving the zohar idoly floating through space. the dead planet was twice transformed before being absorbed. the zohar may likely have been used as a storage device for that transmuted consciousness, and when it was later reunited with a newly-remodeled omega, would be projected onto abel's ark allowing the ark to take on its final form.this final form is also used to cradle the planet michtam. the zarathstra apparatus is not merely the compass like structure shown in-game, but in fact, the entire planet acts as the actual mechanism, the compass simply being the interface of the system where wilhelm could convey his will onto the entire apparatus. also important here is the combined function of chaos anima power, kos-mos animus power, and shion's power as the maiden. just as chaos could destroy a gnosis by making contact with it, one can suppose that anima destroys or deletes imaginery-domain entities and in its full capacity, could destroy the entire imaginery domain facilitating its function as a fail-safe by sacrificing the lower domain. but failsafe against what? the gnosis. think of the gnosis as a computer-virus. if that virus spreads to other systems, the entire system is corrupted and ceases to function. so how do you stop it? if the worst case scenario persists, then one could isolate the problem, concentrate the problem into one sytem and delete all data within that system. the power of the maiden lies in the seperation of those systems (also allowing shion to connect those domains). animus concentrates those corrupted entities into one area (which is how she absorbed the gnosis) and lastly, anima deletes/destroys those entities (which is how he destroyed that gnosis in episode 1). so how do you cover the eyes of god i.e. the two abels? by directing the power of anima at those assimilated entities. if the two abel's manifest by assimilating aspects of the lower domain, then they too my be affected by the failsafe's ability to destroy imaginery domain entities which abel's ark has manifested itself as. this is also why abel's ark was misidentified as a gnosis. u-do simply manifested irself as a much larger version of cathedral ship, a gnosified planet. the difference of course is u-do has no form in this domain. however by manfesting itself in a form similar to a gnosis (an imaginery domain entity) abel's ark is vulnerable to the effect that the power of anima has on gnosis. my drawing abel's ark to planet michtam, wilhelm may have intended to use the power of anima to dstroy abel's ark, effectively "removing his influence from this universe" as wilhelm put it. but as mary had used her power of animus to seperate anima into the twelve vessels of anima, it would first be necassary to bring the vessels together before wilhelm could use this power for his own purpose. as shion's power of the maiden lies in seperation and connection of consciousness, her power as the maiden was vital. mary's power of animus would function as the mold in which the vessels of anima would reunite. her power of animus would also allow her to absorb the imaginery domain en masse and upon activation of zarathustra and the zohar, would reset the universe. the key to how eternal recurrence works may lie in the zohar itself, possibly as a receptacle for all of human consciousness. almost like a divine recording device for the lower domain, also further supporting the two abels' affinty for using the zohar as a focal point from which to observe and monitor the lower domain. one may even go as far as to suggest that the zohar is just another manifestation of u-do, and functions as a compact "hall of records" in which all of u-do's observations can be stored. this means that by learning to control the zohar and removing u-do's interference with the zohar itself, one could tap into those records, find those which provide a template for past events in the universes history and using an ability similar to that of omega discussed earlier, transmute the entire collective (which is gathered by the power of animus). essentially, time itself is not being reset, but simply the structure of the current reality and those in it. in laymans terms, one could compare the process of eternal recurrence to a sort of universal amnesia. like unplugging your computer after contracting a computer virus, it doesnt remedy the problem but it temporarily forces your computer to repeat its boot-up procedure.